


The Dragon and the God

by AzuraStark_Laufeyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraStark_Laufeyson/pseuds/AzuraStark_Laufeyson





	1. Part 1: The Curse Sets In

Azura Stark didn’t think of anything of her unusual beauty but it didn’t matter when she met the love of her life. Loki Laufeyson, the God of Mischief, didn’t think that anyone would get close to him but that changed when he met her. Tony Stark, Azura’s adoptive father, actually approved of their relationship since they knew that the attack on New York was a way to keep her safe. Instead of facing trail on Asgard, the Allfather had decided for him to live on Earth but have some slight supervision. They’ve stopped Ultron and even gained a new ally with Scarlet Witch. Life at the Avengers Compound was just perfect until they got a call on a lazy Tuesday.  
“Kid, it’s Fury he’s looking for you.” Steve said and she went to get the phone from Steve  
“Fury.” she said  
“We have an assignment for you.” Director Fury said  
“Alright.” she said feeling the muscles in her back tense up like her dragon form was starting to burst through.  
“It’s in Europe, apparently there’s some trouble that need your attention.” Fury said and that meant that a rogue Animorph was on the rampage.  
“I’m on my way.” she said and hung up before looking at everyone in the room  
“What’s going on?” Bucky asked  
“I’ve got a solo mission.” she said  
“Where?” Steve asked  
“Europe.” she said “I haven’t been on a solo mission since New Mexico.” which made Thor, the God of Thunder, look to the side with a look on his face that clearly screamed “I didn’t do it.” she packed a small bag and was about to head out when she turned to see everyone wishing her the best. Tony and Loki hugged her.  
“Good luck out there, Sparrow.” Tony said  
“Come home in one piece.” Loki said and making sure that they were serious before she walked out the door and transformed into her dragon form. She shook herself and changed her scale colors to where she had green scales in between red and gold stripes. She looked like a dragon version of a scarlet kingsnake but they knew that she would carry them with her.   
“Love you guys.” she said with a smile  
“Love you too darling.” Loki replied  
“Love you too baby girl.” Tony replied and watched as she took off into the sky with a mighty leap. She soared through the clouds while flapping her wings every now and then. She looked to see the Atlantic Ocean below and started diving. She caught a marlin to eat to keep her strength up and even ate the bones. She knew that was she close when she started to see Big Ben. Landing in the woods, she transformed back into human form and saw that she had someone waiting for her. The person was a woman that was a little taller than her with red hair and green eyes.  
“‘Ello, I’m Victoria Danvers.” she said with a crisp English accent  
“Azura Stark.” Azura replied and they shook hands  
“I’m with SHIELD’s European division.” Victoria said “I’m hoping that you would help us.”  
“Sure, I can try my best.” Azura said  
“Our sources tell us that the one behind this is somewhere in the Carpathians.” Victoria said  
“Consider it done.” she said and took off towards the mountain range. She had a small flashback of heading to Sokovia. Knowing that her Peregrine falcon form wasn’t the best choice for the weather so she managed to find a place to wait until the storm died down. Transforming back into human form, she looked around the castle and noticed that it was empty.  
Dad would have a field day with this place. She thought as she saw how big the place was. She wasn’t expecting a sneak attack coming from behind, she cushioned the impact by wrapping her wings around her body. She was mildly irritated since her eyes were glowing that warning orange color. Looking up, she saw that the place wasn’t empty at all.  
“Sneak attacks?” She asked  
“You trespassed and I was defending myself.” the person said and was a little surprised when Azura transformed into her dragon form. She let out a blast of ice but the woman dodged it and seemed to disappear. Azura looked around while keeping her ears strained for any movement. The witch showed up behind her and knocked her out.  
“I hope you like the way you look now.” she said dragging her across the floor all the while changing her appearance. Her scales were now a midnight blue and obsidian black horns sprouted from her head while her claws were the same obsidian color. There were rune like scarring along her body. The witch tossed her into a cell and locked the door. “Good luck with getting out of here.” the witch said and left her there to wake up. Meanwhile, Steve was on his way back from a morning run and saw that Azura’s vehicle was still there and was a little concerned.   
“Hey, Azura’s car is still here.” he said  
“She flew to her mission.” Bucky said and he also started to get concerned “This is odd.”  
“She doesn’t take this long on a solo mission.” Natasha said  
“What’s going on?” Tony asked seeing the confusion in his colleagues  
“Azura hasn’t come back from her mission.” Steve said  
“What?” Tony asked now adding his confusion to the mix. Loki had just walked into the living room with a book in his hand and was trying to figure out what was going on.  
“What’s going on?” he asked  
“Azura’s not back from her mission.” Steve said  
“What?” Loki asked in a voice that was on the edge of a growl   
“We’ll find her.” Tony said and while Sam, Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Bucky went on a mission of their own; Tony, Loki, Rhodey, and Peter stayed at the Compound to start searching.   
“Tony, we should take a break.” Rhodey said knowing that it was a week and no results.  
“I'm not going to stop looking for her. She didn't stop looking for me during that awful trip. Do you want to know what I saw when I was finally home?” Tony said looking at his friend “I saw my daughter crying tears of joy. She's an important member of this family and I'm not going to rest until she's back home!”  
“She’s also stood up for me when no one else did.” Peter said  
“She’s been there for me when I thought I was alone.” Loki said knowing that it was true.  
“If I may say something.” A voice said causing them to look around before realizing that it was coming from Tony’s lab.  
“Gabriel?” Peter asked  
“Yes, hello Mr. Parker.” the AI replied  
“What did you want to say?” Peter asked  
“I was going to say that Ms. Stark left me some instructions just in case something happened.” he said and he made a small monitor pop out from a locker.   
“She locked it with a password.” Tony said “That’s my kid alright.”  
“Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters.” Peter read the riddle and started to think of why it sounded so familiar. “I got it!” he said and started typing in the answer.  
“What was it?” Tony asked  
“The answer was wind.” Peter said “It’s from The Hobbit.”  
“Her favorite book.” Loki said “Of course she would base her password after something she likes.” with a laugh. The locker door opened to reveal a suit of armor. Peter saw that there was a note and he picked it up.   
“Congratulations on figuring out my riddle. I might have to come up with a new password. I made these just in case of an emergency. I call it Iron Mischief and have fun racing Dad in this.” Peter read the note and moved as the suit came out of the locker and it opened up. Loki got into it and watched as the armor covered his body and as the faceplate came down, the Heads-Up Display started coming online.   
“Hello, Mr. Laufeyson.” Gabriel said  
“Hello, Gabriel.” Loki said and looked to see that Tony was getting into this suit of armor.  
“Stay here just in case someone gets back.” Tony said and Peter nodded as they took off. Meanwhile, Azura had just woken up and saw that she was in a cell but she was also stuck in a half-dragon form. Noticing a window in the wall, she ran over to it and tried to stick her head out of it. The wall seemed to stretch and she lost her footing. The witch had opened the door before finally dying of old age and Azura tried to walk on two legs but due to being changed against her will, she had to walk on all fours. She looked at herself in one of the mirrors and was horrified at what she saw. She felt her wings cover her body as she started crying.   
“If there’s anyone listening.” she said “Please, help me!” she knew that if there was a time to call out for help, then call for help.   
“Did you hear that?” Loki asked  
“Yeah, that was her.” Tony said “Hang on, honey.” and they picked up the pace long enough to stop in London. They saw Victoria with Stephen which was a little odd. Victoria told them where she went and they took off again.  
“Sir, we’re picking up her transponder and there seems to be a problem.” FRIDAY said  
“What?” Tony asked  
“She doesn’t seem normal.” FRIDAY said which made the both of them confused. They saw the castle at last and landed in the courtyard.   
“Pleasant place.” Loki said with a joke and looked around to see all the statues around the place.   
“Damn, this place is cold.” Tony said and noticed that the front door was open. He tilted his head towards the doors so they can enter the castle. Azura could hear something coming and pure animalistic instinct took over causing her to hide in fear until the threat went away.


	2. The Love of a God and a Father

Azura hid under the stairs as Tony and Loki entered the main hall of the castle.  
“I thought I saw something just a second ago.” Tony said and he held up a hand when he saw something move. “Baby girl, is that you?” he said and she slowly slinked out. Tony felt his heart break at what happened to his only daughter. Azura quickly hid under the stairs again and Loki exited out of his suit of armor.  
“You two need to leave, I don’t know what I’ll do.” she said “I’m a monster.”  
“No, darling you’re not a monster.” Loki said “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known.” she started to come out of hiding.  
“But look at me.” she said “I’m hideous.” Loki closed his eyes in concentration and let his illusion slip away to show the true form underneath. When he opened his eyes, they were red as blood.  
“Do I look hideous, love?” he asked “This is what I actually look like.” Tony couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He was watching a bond deepen and Azura walked over to Loki and actually managed to stand up.   
“This is you, the real you?” She asked and he nodded “You’re beautiful.”  
“You’re also beautiful and I love you so much that if I were to lose you, I would fall apart.” Loki said pouring every ounce of his love into his words. Azura could feel herself slowly becoming her old self again. She was so touched by his words that she wasted in no time kissing him. He returned to normal and deepened the kiss. Tony rolled his eyes but he knew that he shouldn’t interrupt them. He did notice that she was back to her usual self.   
“Hey, I hate to break up the love fest but we need to get out of here just in case this place comes down.” Tony said and they knew that he was right. Loki got back into the suit and he let Tony lead the way. Azura transformed into her dragon form and followed her father with Loki bringing up the rear just in time to see the entire castle crumble.  
“Glad we weren’t in it.” Tony said and he looked to see her flying next to him “You ok, Kid?” he asked.  
“Yeah, I have control over my transformations now that she’s dead.” she said and looped around them.  
“Showoff!” Tony said with a laugh  
“You have room to talk ‘Mr. I wanna go as high as I can before I literally freeze up’” she shot back and playfully nudged him with her tail.   
“That’s it, missy!” Tony said and charged after her. Loki had to stop to see them play what looked aerial tag. He couldn’t be left out so he joined in the fun.  
“Hey, you guys get your asses home.” Natasha said trying her best not to laugh when her team caught up to them in the Quinjet.  
“Yes, Mom.” Tony joked and they headed home. They landed at the same time and Azura transformed back into human form with a shake of her head. Tony and Loki got out of their suits and immediately the Iron Mischief went back to the locker with a click.   
“Damn, I was getting used to that.” Loki said sadly but he pushed that thought aside as he watched everyone welcome the others home.   
“I’m glad to be back home.” Azura said as she cuddled up with her head on Loki’s chest on their sofa while the others sat on the couch. Peter sat next to his sister and smiled.  
“Me too.” he said and they watched a movie and about halfway through the movie, Azura fell asleep with her head on Loki’s shoulder. Steve turned to see that she was asleep and couldn’t help but smile.   
“What are you smiling at?” Bucky asked and Steve pointed over the couch next to theirs, Bucky looked over the end of the couch to see Azura fast asleep. Bucky also smiled and shook his head playfully and went back to the movie. Tony could see the two super-soldiers smiling like idiots but he smiled too when he saw what they were smiling at. Loki managed to get his phone out of his pocket, it was an anniversary gift from her, and he positioned it just right so he could get both of them in the picture. Turning the flash off, he lifted a finger to his lips making the “hush” gesture while smiling and snapped the picture. He looked to see that the movie was over and some of the Avengers were heading to bed. He didn’t want to move cause she’ll wake up.  
“She’s a heavy sleeper when she’s really tired.” Tony whispered as he went to his lab for a bit. Loki finally got up and carried her to their room. Tony was right about her being a heavy sleeper and tucked her in. He made his new picture into a wallpaper and placed it on the charger before he fell asleep holding her close. Tony opened the door to their room to see them sleeping and left a note on the inside of the door before closing it and going to bed himself. Loki woke up in cold sweat looking around the room before checking on her. She was still asleep and he saw the rise and fall of her chest as she slept.  
Thank the Nines it was only a dream he thought before feeling the bed move  
“What’s wrong, babe?” Azura asked sleepily  
“Just a bad dream, dove.” he said  
“Come back to bed.” she said and he couldn’t refuse so he laid back down with her close to him. She felt something wet her shoulder and she realized that he was crying. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere.” she said rolling over to look at him.  
“It was so real.” he said “You looked so helpless.”   
“I promise you, that I’m going to fight fang and claw no matter what.” she said and placed his head on her chest “Do you hear that?” she asked  
“Yes.” he said  
“As long as you can hear that, then you’re safe and sound.” she said and he finally fell asleep. In the morning, Loki noticed the note from Tony.  
Meet me in the lab as soon as you see this. The note said and he saw that Tony was in his lab again.   
“Morning.” Tony said  
“Morning.” Loki replied and Tony pointed to an empty seat for Loki to sit in.   
“I give you my blessing.” Tony said catching Loki off guard  
“Blessing?” Loki asked   
“My blessing to marry my daughter.” Tony said “I didn’t want to say anything in front of her cause I want to keep this a secret.”   
“Thank you.” Loki said  
“Go ahead and get dressed and we’ll go looking for rings.” Tony said “But don’t tell her what’s going on.” Loki nodded and went to get dressed. He found a green shirt with a black suit to go with it and he left a note on her nightstand while grabbing his phone. He saw that Tony was already at the front door bringing up his car. They headed out and Tony was quiet for a second.  
“You know, I have to hand it to you.” he said “When she got that mission to New Mexico, I was so proud of her and when she told me that she met you I was beside myself.” Loki smiled and he got ready for what was coming next. “She didn’t know what happened after she got back from New Mexico but when she saw you a year later.” he continued “She never gave up knowing that you weren’t doing it on your own.”   
“I just want to keep her safe.” Loki said  
“I know and that’s why she even stood up for you.” he said “I mean she’s punched Thor on a couple of occasions.” Tony took a breath before continuing “You two see a lot of each other in the other and that’s why I’m giving you my blessing.”   
“I just want her to be happy.” Loki said  
“She’s happy all the time with you cause you give her life meaning.” Tony said and they found the place. “I bought Pepper’s ring here.” and they headed inside. Loki looked around and found a black tungsten ring and added an emerald and an amber to it. He saw a slimmer one and did the same thing.   
“Perfect.” Tony said and he even found an emerald engagement ring. They got the engagement ring half off due a sale and Loki looked up to see the old Avengers Tower still standing when they headed outside. Meanwhile, Azura woke up to see the note.   
My Dearest,  
If you wake up and see this, that means that I’ve gone out for awhile. I’ll be back as soon as I can.  
I love you

Sincerely,  
Loki

Azura smiled and placed the note in her drawer and decided to update her look. Ruffling her hair a bit, she changed it to where it was shoulder-length and changed the color to a strawberry-blonde with a green stripe down one side. Changing into gym pants and a regular shirt, she headed out into the living room to see Peter working on some homework.   
“Need some help, Squirt?” she asked  
“Yeah, it’s just I’m having trouble with this question.” Peter said and showed her the paper. It was a question on history.  
“What’s the problem?” she asked knowing that some history would be more of Steve and Bucky’s territory but it was the question that caught her attention. “Name the Nine Circles of Hell from Dante’s Inferno.” she started laughing  
“What’s so funny?” Peter asked  
“It’s just that question is so easy.” she said “There’s Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Anger, Heresy, Violence, Fraud, and Treachery.”   
“How’d you know that?” Peter asked and she walked over to the case where all the movies were at and looked for the game shelf. She found it and held up the game called Dante’s Inferno.   
“This kind of helped.” she said  
“That’s cheating, Sis.” Peter said and she playfully stuck out her tongue at him. She put the game back and closed the case. She heard a car pull up and realized that it was Tony and Loki coming back. Peter finished his homework and Azura went to her dad’s lab to keep herself busy.   
“Hey, Peter have you seen Azura?” Tony asked  
“She’s in the lab.” Peter said and looked at the bag in Loki’s hand “Your secret’s safe with me.” before taking off.   
“He’s a good kid.” Tony said and saw Bruce coming to get a snack and looked at the bag.  
“She’s gonna love it.” he said and found a banana while Clint just leaned over the table with a goofy grin.  
“Have fun.” he said and took off which made Loki pull a confused look  
“He’s married.” Tony said and Loki nodded and went to hide the rings but took out the engagement ring and placed it in a box. He put the box in his pocket and headed to meet everyone for dinner. Dinner was cooked by Wanda and Vision while Natasha and Clint set the table. She noticed that he still had that dumb grin on his face.  
“What’s with the look?” she asked  
“You’ll see.” Clint said and Natasha shook her head and saw the others coming. Everyone talked about their day and asked Peter how school was. He distracted Azura with a flying tomato but she caught it.   
“Nice try, Squirt.” she said and threw it back at him. Tony winked and that’s when everyone got quiet. Loki stood up and got the box out of his pocket before kneeling next to her.   
“Azura Stark, you have become an important person in my life ever since the day we met and I want to ask you just one question.” He said as he opened the box “Would you make me the happiest person in the world and be my Queen?”  
“Yes.” she said and he slipped the ring on her finger and embraced her in a hug. They finished dinner with a cake and now Natasha knew what was going on. They went over a guest list and decided on having Maria, Wanda, and Natasha as bridesmaids; Pepper as Matron of Honor; Steve, Bucky, and Rhodey as groomsmen, and Thor as best man. Wong had volunteered to officiate the wedding. The next day, Azura and the girls went out to find dresses for the wedding. They were done when they found a black dress for Azura and silver dresses for the bridesmaids. Azura’s dress was short sleeved while the others were sleeveless. Pepper also wore a black dress.   
Wong arrived and he almost had a heart attack when the Bifrost came down to reveal Thor, Odin, and Frigga. Meanwhile, everyone was getting ready. Peter was charged with carrying the rings and he was so proud. Thor brought a girl, named Tiana, as a date while Stephen brought Victoria. The bridesmaids were walked down the aisle by Sam, T’Challa, and Clint. The groomsmen stood on the other side after Happy walked Pepper down. Loki stood in front of the mirror wearing an all black suit and he saw Odin standing in the doorway.  
“I just came to say that I’m proud of you my son and she’s a wonderful woman.” he said  
“Thank you, Father.” Loki said and watched as the Allfather took his seat at the front. Bruce was getting the camera ready to record the whole thing. Thor watched as Scott Lang, a.k.a Ant-Man, walked the Queen of Asgard to the front next to her husband.   
“You ready, brother?” Thor asked and both Princes of Asgard walked together while Loki stopped at the altar and Thor stood next to Rhodey. Tony knocked on the door that the girls used to change in.  
“Come in.” Azura said and she saw her dad open the door.  
“You ready, sweetie?” he asked  
“Yeah.” she said and linked her arm through his open arm.  
“You look beautiful.” he said  
“Thanks, Dad.” she said with a smile and they walked down the aisle together. Bruce got the whole thing and he wasn’t the only one that was trying not cry. Thor saw the two coming up and he smiled. Rhodey had to do a double take cause he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Loki was absolutely awestruck at the vision coming his way.   
“Who among us gives this woman away?” Wong asked trying to be professional but he couldn’t help be proud.  
“I, Anthony Edward Stark give this woman away.” Tony said and he hugged his daughter “I love you baby girl.” he said  
“I love you too, Dad.” she said and Azura took Loki’s hand so she can stand in front of him.  
“Friends and family.” Wong started “We are gathered here today join these two as one.”  
He looked around to make sure that there weren’t going to be any interruptions before continuing and Peter gave them the rings.   
“Do you Loki Laufeyson take this woman to be your wife until death claims you?” Wong asked  
“I do.” Loki said as a tear rolled down his cheek as he slipped the ring on her finger.  
“Do you, Azura Stark take this man to be your husband until death claims you?” Wong asked her  
“I do.” she said as she slipped the ring onto his finger.  
“Then with the blessings of the Mystic Arts, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” he said “You may kiss your bride.” and he did. They turned to face everyone and waited for Wong.  
“I give you Mr. and Mrs. Laufeyson.” Wong said and they newlyweds walked down the aisle together and Bruce got every minute of it. Heading towards the reception which was at the newly rebuilt Triskelion. Once everyone had arrived, the newlyweds had their first dance with one another.   
“You look beautiful darling.” Loki said  
“Thanks.” she said and they finished the dance with a dip.  
“My turn.” Tony said and danced with his daughter while Loki danced with Frigga.  
“I’m proud of you my son.” Frigga said “You take good care of that young woman.”  
“I will, Mother.” Loki said  
“I’m proud of you, honey.” Tony said “Take good care of him.”  
“I will, Dad.” she said and turned to see Odin and Pepper walking their way. Azura took Odin’s hand and danced with her father-in-law. They were both silent but Pepper wasn’t.  
“I want to say that I’m happy for the both of you.” she said  
“Thank you.” Loki said and they went to cut the cake. They sliced a piece of it and Azura was about to hand him his slice when she smeared some icing on his face. He did get her back with a facefull of icing. They cleaned each other up and fed each other their slices of cake. Finding their seats, they got the reception ready. Tony stood up and held up a glass of champagne.  
“If you guys were to tell me that I was going to be a father,” he said “I would’ve told you guys that you were crazy. But now, I can say that I’m proud to call myself a father to a wonderful, fearless, intelligent, down right beautiful, and caring young woman. Here’s to you, baby girl.” he went to go sit down next to her. Thor stood up next and walked over to the mic.  
“I’m not sure of what to say but I’ll say this,” he said “I wish the two of you the best of luck and be happy all your lives.” he raised his glass and so did they. They finished the reception just in time for the newlyweds to grab their bags and head to their honeymoon in Norway. Tony and Pepper saw them off to make sure that they caught their flight. They rented a cabin in the woods that had perfect access to the city. They got to their cabin and put their bags down. The cabin was big enough for a whole family but small enough for couples.   
“What do you want to do first?” Azura asked which judging by the look on her husband’s face, she was going to regret asking the question.  
“I think I may have something.” Loki said and scooped her up before landing on the bed with him above her. The two consummated their marriage in a moment of two becoming one.   
“That was amazing.” she said trying to catch her breath  
“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” he said and they cleaned up before heading out to do some sightseeing. They found a small souvenir shop and went inside. He went to the part of the store where there were rune stones while she was looking at the drinking horns. He got her a custom rune stone necklace that had his name on it and she got Thor a drinking horn.   
“I have a present for you, love.” he said as they got outside. He placed the necklace around her neck. The stone was green but the runes were in gold and it stopped right at her heart.  
“It’s beautiful, thank you.” she said “What happened?”  
“I told him that it was a popular name in my family.” Loki said and she laughed knowing that the poor merchant would’ve had a heart attack if he knew that he had the actual Loki in his shop. They got some supplies for their picnic in the woods but she stopped at another souvenir shop and found a snake bracelet that was perfect.   
“Now, I have a gift for you.” she said and she put the bracelet on.  
“A snake?” he asked  
“Well, there’s a legend of a sleeping giant called the Midgard Serpent.” she said and they went back to the cabin to relax. They played a game of chess and she beat him twice.   
“How are you doing that?” he asked  
“I played a lot of chess with Dad when we were bored.” she said and they went to bed. They had their picnic in the woods and met some wild guests. There was a couple of wolves and a fox. The fox actually fell asleep in Loki’s lap and he didn’t know what to do.  
“Tricksters recognize other tricksters.” she said and started petting the female wolf which she deducted as the alpha of her pack. The male wolf went up to her and she petted him too. The wolves left and only the fox remained for a second later before leaving. They stayed for the full week before heading back home and there were going to be two additions to the family but they had to wait 9 months for it to happen.


End file.
